


香火番外（车1）

by karasu_to_seinenn



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasu_to_seinenn/pseuds/karasu_to_seinenn





	

直到厨艺课结束，午休铃声响起，贺天都没有再次回到教室。贺祇看着莫关山一副明显心神不宁的样子，干脆一甩手说着「你去医务室找他吧，我饿了，先去吃饭了」，就独自离开了。

莫关山刚想追上去说「不管他了，我陪你去吧」，转念又一想，这毕竟是人家学校，以贺祇素来的脾性大概早已习惯于独来独往，再者说贺家有着学校一半的股份，他走到哪里都有人照应着，自己又在这里担心个什么劲呢。

反倒是一直不见踪影的贺天让人更加在意，虽然手上的伤口不算严重，但莫关山心里还是隐隐有些不安。

『切……包扎个伤口也能包半个多小时，这是去化学实验室现合成碘伏了，还是去收购纱布厂现纺纱布了？』莫关山暗暗腹诽。

说实话，他已经相当长一段时间没见到贺天受什么皮外伤了。要说自己天天呆在后厨，难免冷不丁被油星溅一下，让螃蟹夹一钳，受点小伤实属正常，但天天坐在办公室，十指不沾阳春水，出个门也被贺昱安排的保镖，暗中保护得妥妥帖帖的贺天就是另一码事了。

「哼，以前不是比谁都能打吗？我紧张他个屁啊！」莫关山撇撇嘴，自言自语道。

说起打架……莫关山想起当初，店里的小姑娘们刚刚得知，自己便是传闻中「贺家二少爷捧在手里怕一不小心胡撸秃了，含在嘴里怕忍不住舔坏了的omega」时，一个beta妹子壮着胆子跑去问莫关山，「老板……贺总他有为你打过架吗？」

「打架？干嘛打架？」莫关山被问得一愣。

「就是为了争夺自己喜欢的omega，而和其他alpha大打出手，这不是AO之间独有的浪漫嘛！」妹子兴奋地眨巴眨巴眼睛，一脸期许地盯向莫关山。

她突然发现，自己此前似乎从未认真端详自家老板的容貌，如今这样面对面细细一看，老板的五官虽然不比电影杂志上那些标志的美人，但眉眼之间却透着一股寻常omega，甚至beta身上都难得一见的凛冽英气。

『啧，不愧是有钱人家的少爷，口味真一流。』她暗自赞叹道。

「哈？你这都哪儿听来的啊……」莫关山被热切的目光盯得脸颊发烫，窘迫地搔了搔后脑。

他心想，从初中性别分化期开始，学校里那群alpha们就不知为何，一见到自己就绕着走。起先他还猜测，是不是自己的信息素闻起来像是祭祀的香火，给人不吉利的感觉，但贺天又说不是。后来时间久了，他也懒得管那么多，干脆就默认了「自己对贺天以外的alpha似乎毫无吸引力」这一现状。

现在想起来，哼，当年的自己简直太年轻，对贺天这种高级无赖手头那点把戏还没摸清三成。

「那个，又没有别的alpha盯上我，没事儿打什么架啊……」莫关山一脸无奈地笑着说。

这是实话，贺天从来就没有过为自己打架的机会，他总是在一切发酵到不得不用武力解决之前，暗地里不动声色地提前为自己铺好了出路。

这是一个真正成熟的男人的处事法则，不得不说，莫关山心里还是有点酸，说是羡慕也好，嫉妒也好，他一直想学，却无论如何也学不来。

「……哦！不过我俩倒是经常打，上学那会儿。」

beta看着眼前自家老板捂起嘴，红着脸嘿嘿偷笑，显然是回想起了一段愚蠢而荒唐的学生时代。

……

「我说啊，其实你是故意的吧？」

记得大一还是大二的时候，在一次为了「双排打输了到底谁背锅」而争论不休，以致大打出手，最后直接发展到了大中午对着落地窗，胡乱扯掉对方裤子，热火朝天干了一发之后，贺天对自己这样说。

「故意输比赛？你他妈瞧不起我？」莫关山一丝不挂地瘫在被太阳晒得暖融融的落地窗旁，伸手到后腰慢慢揉了揉隐隐作痛的椎骨，一脸餍足地说。刚刚在被贺天扑倒，强硬地插入后，他又不甘心想反推回去，就在两人谁也不肯让步，在地板上一通翻滚扭打时，莫关山的椎骨棘突不偏不倚撞上了落地灯突起的灯脚，「嘶……真疼……」

「我没说比赛——好吧，刚刚比赛我是有错，那两次等你攒大是有点不值，但你坚持用打FPS的思路打MOBA，你觉得真的合适吗？」贺天赤裸着上身，只穿着一条修身的低腰水洗牛仔裤。他站起身，将窗子向外完全推开，以便快速散去室内浓郁而勾人的信息素气息。

「我是说，每次你明知道打不过我，还故意挥着拳头来招惹我，是不是看准了我会用这套方法来收拾你？」贺天俯视着瘫坐在地板上，浑身尚泛着粉红色的omega，抬起一只脚精准地伸向omega胯下，用纤长有力的脚趾轻轻踩在对方疲软的性器上，左右揉弄着「嗯？喜欢吗？所以你想要的就是这样的惩罚？」

「操，别闹」莫关山被那几根灵活的脚趾撩拨得一阵烦躁，身后正缓缓淌出精液的小洞深处，不由得再次涌出一股暖流。

「怎么，刚爽完就翻脸不认人了？不是发情期，直接对老公说想要就那么难吗，非得每次先大费周章打一架？……还是说……你把和老公互殴当作一种特殊情趣？」alpha逐渐加重了脚上的力道，双手也一并伸过去，托住omega突突搏动着的脖颈，指尖绕着对方小巧的耳垂打了几转后，又伸向omega柔软的发丝深处，挑逗性地摩挲起了耳后那块敏感的肌肤，「如果是这样的话，宝贝儿，我想我们是时候试着开发一下……」

「你打住！」莫关山轻喘着打断了那人的建议，「哼，别以为我不知道你在，呃啊……打什么鸡巴主意，哈啊……老子告诉你，什么皮鞭，滴蜡，啊？什么捆绑，反正你心里想的那些，一律没戏！」

贺天自知计谋落空，无奈地叹了口气，装模作样地说道，「是谁心里想的呢？我可没说皮鞭滴蜡和捆绑呀，宝贝儿。」

「哼，再说了，嗯啊……老子他妈又不是小姑娘，跟你玩儿什么欲迎还拒？」说着，像是打算证明什么似的，莫关山一把握住了贺天在自己下体作乱的那只脚，引导着它变换角度，一下一下磨蹭着自己早已充血挺立的性器，「这边，啊，啊，这边再来点……」

莫关山扳过那人的脚踝，将高高翘起的性器整个贴到对方的脚心里摩擦，另一只手顺着耻骨探向下方，来回玩弄起了自己那一双脆弱的小球。男人常年光脚练习格斗技留下的薄茧，反复滑过阴茎背侧浅浅的沟壑，尖锐的快感一下子如电流般顺着脊髓窜遍全身。

「啊啊！！……哈啊……啊……」莫关山的声音有些沙哑，方才销魂蚀骨的性爱早已狠狠折磨了一番他的喉咙。

贺天先是被对方突然主动求欢的动作一惊，马上又露出了心满意足的神情，配合着对方的撸动活动着趾节。alpha粗砺的趾腹堪堪擦过omega柔嫩湿润的龟头，激得omega猛地一阵颤栗，身后的小穴不自主地拼命收缩，又挤出一小摊刚刚射进去的精液来。

「喂，你后面流的水都把我射给你的东西冲出来了啊，好可惜，要我再射一点给你吗，宝贝儿？」情动的alpha单手抚弄着恋人的脸颊，伸出炙热的长长的舌头一点点，一点点，极有耐心地舔舐着对方因燥热和方才交欢中的叫喊而干涸的唇瓣，另一只手伸到omega纤细的颈后，有节奏地按压起了对方肿胀发热的腺体。

「嗯啊！不要……哈，那里不行……贺天，啊，贺天……」

alpha将脸深深埋进恋人滴答着涎水的颈窝，挺翘的鼻梁顶上对方烧得火红的耳根，玩弄着腺体的指尖渐渐加大了力道，「小浪货，你这里怎么这么鼓？散发出那么多骚得不行的信息素来，是打算勾引谁呢？嗯？说话。要不要我把窗子全打开，让外面街上那些alpha们好好闻闻你的味道，好冲进来轮流用他们那根东西满足一下你下面那个发痒的小肉洞？」

「好啊……哈啊，你让他们都进来……嗯……都进到我里面来……是不是你看着我被别人操，哈，撸起来特别有感觉？……啊，啊啊！」莫关山感到后颈一阵刺痛，大概是alpha用指甲抠在了他脆弱的腺体上。腺体受到剧烈的挤压，释放出浓重的白檀香气，莫关山却觉得自己的鼻腔里，满满全是对面alpha身上传来的沉香木气息，不妙的味道，莫关山心想，「怎么，还生气啦？」

贺天没有回答，只是将他搂得更紧了。

「得了得了，妈的，气性还不小，哈啊……老子他妈在勾引你呢！嗯啊……行了吧？」莫关山抬起手臂，搂住对方埋在自己胸前的后脑，用力揉了两下，又将嘴唇贴到那人的耳旁，用气音轻声说，「干嘛呢？死啦？我还等着你呢……哈啊，快点让我变得更舒服吧……老公……」

莫关山感到怀里那颗毛茸茸的脑袋剧烈的一震，紧接着一双温热的大手紧紧握上了自己几近崩溃的性器，忽轻忽重一下下耸动起来，「啊！呃啊！！再来，嗯，还要……最前面，最前面再碰一次……就能射出来了……」

「别急着射出来啊……」男人极富磁性的声线带着致命的沙哑，闷闷地回响在莫关山的耳畔，「在我的宝贝儿射出来之前，还是再多舒服一会儿吧。」

说着，男人便将手指再次探向了omega身后的小穴……

……

「……老板？老板？……那个，莫老板？」

「……啊？！你说啥？」发现面前的beta妹子正一脸疑惑地盯着自己，莫关山猛地反应过来，自己好像已经出神太久了。

他连忙低下头，拍拍自己滚烫的脸颊，心想，『妈的，糟了，现在脸不会已经红透了吧？操操操操操！都怪贺日天那个未老先色的色老头！脑子里的黄色废料也他妈会传染啊啊啊！』

「老板……您还好吧？」妹子试探地问道。

「好，很好……你刚刚说到哪儿了，接着说吧。」莫关山稳了稳情绪，摆出一副正经八百的严肃脸来。

「哦，我是说原来alpha也会和omega打架啊！可是她们小说里都不是这么写的啊……」

莫关山沉默着走上前去，语重心长地拍了拍beta的肩膀，「年轻人，少看点AO文，找个男朋友不好吗。」

tbc

诸位，你们懂写肉写到快硬了的时候，连续三次把「宝贝儿」打成「包贝尔」时的感受吗？那感觉简直像是看小黄碟撸管撸到快射的时候，突然被母上，啊，不，突然被包贝尔撞破的感觉（微笑


End file.
